


Tremble

by ViridianPanther



Series: Thirty Days [20]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anger, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianPanther/pseuds/ViridianPanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ME3, post-Thessia. Shepard is angry with himself, frustrated, furious that he didn't see Cerberus coming. Kaidan can feel a migraine coming on. Both are frustrated, both are exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremble

"I screwed up," Shepard spits, resentfully. "I should've seen them coming."

"Don't blame yourself."

He watches as Shepard's fists clench, momentarily, and he hisses as he draws in breath. _"Dammit!"_

Angry, frustrated, his face reddened with resignation and disappointment—in himself.

"Hey," Kaidan whispers. "Come on. Come and sit down for a while."

Shepard ignores him and vanishes into the bathroom. He hears running water, the howl of the plumbing… _ouch_. That hurts. Kaidan knows it's coming, he can see the wobbling shadows, the bright halo from the ceiling lights—the aura that tells him he'll be incapacitated by a migraine within a few hours.

He steps to his feet, gently, and wanders to the bathroom. Shepard's braced against the sink, faucet on full blast, his face dripping with cool water.

Kaidan puts a hand on his shoulder, rubs little circles in the fabric of his fatigues. Shepard closes his eyes for a moment, forceful, squeezes them shut and trembles.

"Don't blame yourself," Kaidan whispers, gently. "It's not over yet."

Shepard sighs, once, exhausted, resigned. He clumsily reaches out and holds Kaidan's free hand, leaning on his shoulder as Kaidan dips his nose a little to kiss his head.

For now, that's enough.


End file.
